


I'm Gay! We Already Know! Tell Us Another One...

by QueenyClairey



Series: Ficlet Instruments [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec confesses, Dancing, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Family, Ficletinstruments, Hidden Secret, Love, M/M, friends - Freeform, surprise, that one time I..., we already know!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Alec and his siblings and their partners are having a few glasses of wine and sharing secrets...When it's Alec's turn, it takes a while for him to find one they haven't heard before...
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Ficlet Instruments [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449442
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	I'm Gay! We Already Know! Tell Us Another One...

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> When someone gets drunk, the truth comes spilling out!
> 
> This is a cute prompt and I wanted to think of something Alec would be very unlikely to do...
> 
> Let me know what you think!

“I like boys…” Alec slurs, sloshing red wine all over the carpet.

“We already know that!” Magnus laughs, massaging the nape of his boyfriend’s neck with nimble fingers.

“Oh!” Alec looks adorably confused for a second, before his brain catches up and he laughs, nudging back against Magnus until a warm arm wraps over his chest.

“Something else, big brother,” Isabelle insists drunkenly, her own glass balanced precariously as she nuzzles into Clary who drops a kiss onto her neck.

“Yeah, Alec, until you met Magnus you kept everything secret, time to unleash!” Jace agrees, as Simon pulls him into his arms, kissing him gently, nodding.

“Jessica…” Alec starts and is immediately interrupted with groans of “No!” from the whole group.

“Okay, the time I stole Hodge’s…”

“No! We know…”

Alec pauses and then takes another huge gulp from his glass before he gives his boyfriend a pointed look, and Magnus shrugs his shoulders, a glint in his eye.

“Okay, you want a secret, here’s the biggest one I have…”

_Flashback_

_“Magnus!” _

_“You said surprise you!”_

_“But…”_

_“We don’t have to go in…”_

_“No. I want to.” Alec insisted._

_Alec squirmed in his seat as the half naked, bronzed bodies undulated on the stage. But with Magnus' support, there was a moment when he let go and allowed himself to just enjoy it, eyes tracing the sculpted muscles, giggling with his boyfriend._

_When Magnus left to get them drinks, he did feel a little less comfortable, but then one of the strippers bent down to his table and yelled to him, "You'd look good up here!"_

_He stared at him in shock. Magnus always made him feel perfect, but Izzy and Jace were always complaining about how boring he was._

_So, when the stripper held out his hand, Alec breathed in deeply then willingly took it._

_Moving to the beat was hard, but the warm hands on his waist helped him rotate his hips and he threw his hands up excitedly as he spotted Magnus watching, face a picture of surprise._

_Alec felt a shiver of worry, but then Magnus winked at him, lips curling, and held out a dollar._

_Dancing across the stage, the centre of the mass of naked flesh, he felt like a king. His shirt came off and Magnus spread glitter all over his chest, wicked glint in his eyes!_

_And later, he brought Magnus home and demonstrated some of his new moves in the bedroom, just for him, raining the dollar bills, that had been shoved into his waistband, all over their bedroom floor!_

_End Flashback_

“And that’s how I paid for your sky diving trip…” Alec finishes.

As he lifts his head, he sees Jace and Isabelle’s shocked expressions, but Clary’s hiding a smirk, and Simon doesn’t seem surprised.

“You...wha...?” Jace splutters, eyes wide.

“You definitely win…” Isabelle breathes out as Jace continues to stare at him, until Simon kisses his head and whispers, “Well, you always guessed he had a kinky side!”

**Author's Note:**

> :-) Can you picture this?! Mmmmmm....
> 
> Glitter, naked chest, dancing....mmmmmm...


End file.
